my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hathor
Hathor is a earth mare captured and given to Khonsu by Hotep and Huy, but she is then given to Amun by his older brother. Later, she marries Amun and the two, along with a griffon friend, try to free Coltypt from the current Pharaoh and the Lord of Chaos. Personality She seems to be is independent, determined, and brave. She loves her family fiercely, but can come off teasing at times. Regardless, she will go to great lengths to protect them (and herself) when threatened. When she is captured, she is hostile and aggressive. When Amun gets to know her, her hostility melts away into sarcasm and playfulness. She proves to be a loyal, loving wife to Amun. Like her father and Amun, she seemed to be a mare of faith in the Lord of Order. Skills There is no information about her skills, but she seems to be very stong, as she was able to struggle against Amun. She now has the potential to leave forever, as the Lord of Order gave her eternal longevity. Relationships Family Keb He is Hathor's father and she loves him very much. Her three sisters Hathor loves her younger sisters very much. Anubis and Kefer They are Seshat's sons with Amun. She loves them as a mother can love her children. She loves them so much that she becomes very worried with the relationship between her sons along the eyars, also fearing that Amun's decision about his successor could deteriorate things even more. Romantic Interests Amun They meet when Hathor is captured and brought to Coltypt to be offered as concubine to Khonsu. Due to her temper, he offers her to Amun who is insulted by Hathor. When she unleash her rope from Hotep, Amun take it to stop Hathor, while she is pulling, demanding to him to let her go. He does so, but Hathor, due the force she was doing, falls in a small pool. She later has her payback when Amun falls in the well in Berberia. Amun always had some fascinating for her in a way that he helped her escape from Coltypt. After some years, they fall in love for each other and get married. They love and loyalty for each other is so big that Hathor is willing in go with Amun to Coltypt. She also consoles him whenever he needs. Family Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt At some point in "The Deathly Desert Flower", she is captured and given by Hotep and Huy as a present to Khonsu (assumedly a concubine) from Hotep and Huy, who call her a "desert flower". Khonsu approaches her to "examine" her and she tries to bite him. When Khonsu amends his statement and calls her a "desert cobra", Amun jokes about him "not being much of a snake charmer". Khonsu jokingly gives her to Amun, who resists as he pushes him towards her. The mare remarks that she won't be given to anypony and calls Amun a "pampered palace brat". She then retorts that they don't deserve any respect and breaks free from Hotep in an effort to escape. Amun grabs a hold of the rope she is tied to and orders her to hold still. However, the mare struggles and demands that he let go, which he does, making her fall into a small pool behind her. Khonsu has the mare sent to Amun's room and appoints him as Royal Chief Architect. The Queen looks on, ashamed of how Amun has humiliated the mare, which makes Amun regret what he did. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", when Amun goes to his room to find her and apologize, he finds a servant tied up instead. After discovering the mare sneaking away with her camel, Amun helps her escape by distracting two guards. He silently follows her to a well and watches her ride off into the distance. In "Arriving to Berberia", after Hathor returns home to Berberia, she finds her sisters "trying to get a funny stallion out of the well". At first believing her sisters to be playing pretend, she jokes that she never heard "that one" before. But she is soon shocked to hear somepony cry out from the bottom of the well. Hathor begins to pull him up with a rope, but discovers that this "funny stallion" is actually Amun. She spitefully lets go of the rope and saunters away, leading one younger sister to explain to the others how that sort of behavior is exactly why Hathor will never get married. As Keb welcomes Moses, Hathor sarcastically tells him that Keb is the high priest of Berberia as well as her father, alluding to how she is the royalty now and he is the one with no identity. That night at the banquet, Hathor is incredulous and confused when she hears Amun admit that he has done nothing honorable in his life. In "The Burning Bush", as the years pass, Amun remains in Berberia and becomes close to Hathor. Eventually, the two fall in love and are married by Keb. After Amun confronts the Lord of Order, he runs to Hathor and tells her of the encounter and of his plan to set his people free. Although she is frightened for Amun and at first questions how "one pony" can change anything, she eventually supports his mission and decides to travel with him to Coltypt. In "Confronting Pharaoh", Hathor, Amun and Montu confront Pharoah Khonsu in his palace. She stands by Amun's side as he performs his first miracle: turning his staff into a snake. Pharaoh, however, does not believe the "trick" and sends the trio away, only doubling the slaves' workload. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", as Hathor, Amun and Montu are passing by an encampment of the slaves, Amun is knocked off by a hooful of mud. Hathor and Montu rushe to his side and defend him against the accusations of Seth. Amun, however, agrees with him, admitting how he was narrow-minded and oblivious to the plight of the slaves. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", she says goodbye to her husband before he goes talk with Khonsu and he asks her to reunite everypony. She also attends the meeting where Amun announces the tenth plague. After Amun got out of the temple after receiving the crown from Khonsu and started to cry due the high cost of the end of his mission, Hathor consoles him. In "The Beginning of a New Era", as Amun is crowned Pharaoh, he then crowns her Queen. Then, the Lord of Order gives her eternal longevity. In "Retaliation", she takes her sons and Horus to visit the formers' father and the latter's mother after a meeting between Coltypt Council. When Pandora and Rothbart attack the kingdom, she takes to take the children to a safe place, returning then to the room. After the news about Montu's death, she follows Amun to the throne room and consols him about the sorrow and the guilt he is feeling. In "Apis' Labyrinth", she gets worried about Kefer when he learns about what happenned to him during the test of the labyrinth and goes see him at Osiris' lab. She then lectures Apis about the monsters he keeps at the labyrinth, but the minotaur is defended by Amun, Kefer and Horus. In "Shu Rebels", she is present when Amun orders Kefer, Anubis and Horus go see what is happenning at Apis' Labyrinth. Although she is initially against the idea of sending Kefer as he just got out of Osiris' lab, Hathor eventually lets her son go and, by Amun's request, she goes tell the others about what is happenning. In "Amun's Decision", Hathor goes take her sons to the Council room, as Amun will reveal who will be the next pharaoh. She is shown to be very concern about how things will be between her sons, fearing this will only deteriorate their relationship ever more. She is shown to be against the idea of the challenge proposed by Maat, as the loser will be banned from the citadel, but she doesn't have the support of Amun who agrees with it. In "Clash Between Brothers", Hathor is very happy for see Anubis again, but becomes worry about the challenge that Anubis does to Kefer. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Hathor is invited to go live to Harmonia with Amun by the Lord of Order. After Amun had given his crown to Kefer and had shared his light with him, he and Hathor say goodbye to everypony and pass the portal to Harmonia. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Hathor is based on Zipporah from the movie The Prince of Egypt. * Hathor's name comes from the Egyptian goddess with the same name who was viewed as the symbolic mother of the pharaohs. ** In the mithology, Hathor is sometimes seen as the wife of the god Horus. This differs from the saga, where Hathor is married to Amun. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Coltypt Inhabitants